The Tissue and Pathology Core has two specific aims. The first aim is to provide a repository of tissue and blood specimens for use by SPORE investigators. Specimens of tumor and of adjacent uninvolved lung along with blood and linked clinical information will be obtained prospectively from consented patients undergoing surgical resection at Brigham and Women's Hospital and Mass General Hospital for lung cancer. In addition, blood specimens will be collected from patients enrolled on clinical trials associated with projects. All specimens from both institutions will be inventoried using a secure, central database. Archival specimens from BWH and MGH banks not linked to clinical data will be provided anonymously to projects for pilot work. A Specimen Resource Utilization Committee will facilitate the processing and distribution of tissues from the SPORE Specimen Bank. The second aim is to provide pathology services to SPORE projects. These will include routine histology, cytology, and immunohistochemistry, as well as interpretation, diagnosis, description and scoring of pathologic materials. Rodent pathology services will be provided to projects utilizing mouse models.